


we can never go back to before

by alienkid19



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based On a D&D Game, Family, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid19/pseuds/alienkid19
Summary: It was warm, for January. Ten years of marriage and motherhood made for a perfect life, Raxpyn thought, when her eldest daughter came sprinting into the clearing, breath ragged and voice raw.“Mom, Mama,” Dalma gasped. “Somebody took Engrid.”





	we can never go back to before

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT CONTEXT, PLEASE READ:
> 
> hello! this is a short little thing i've written for my d&d oc raxpyn. she's a lawful good dwarf fighter who, at the point in time this story takes place, has been married to her wife emilia for ten years. emilia is a dwarf as well, and the town doctor.
> 
> four months ago in real life, a friend of mine got a bunch of us together and said hey! let's play the adventure zone! and thus raxpyn was created. WARNING FOR MAJOR TAZ SPOILERS. raxpyn was a member of the ipre crew on the starblaster, along with lucretia, davenport, nimbus, tygryn, xiban, and g. this takes place about eleven years after the memory wipe, very close to the beginning of the adventure.
> 
> obviously i do not own nor did i create the adventure zone. tagged as original work/characters so as not to clutter the adventure zone tag.
> 
> writing these little things about my character makes me happy and i'm proud of them, so i just thought i'd share. enjoy, comment, and feel free to reach me on tumblr at ahyesitsaugust <3!

It was warm, for January.

 

Raxpyn sat watching her love practice sutures in the late afternoon sun. They were perfect, of course; Emilia didn’t need the practice but she always insisted there was room for improvement. She closed her eyes to take in the bliss: warmth on her skin, a gentle breeze blowing through the grass, and the soapy scent of Emilia’s freshly washed and braided hair. Ten years of marriage and motherhood made for a perfect life, Raxpyn thought, when her eldest daughter came sprinting into the clearing, breath ragged and voice raw.

 

“Mom, Mama,” Dalma gasped, tears streaking down her face and panic in her eyes. “Somebody took Engrid.”

 

Raxpyn springs into action. She bolts into the house and takes up her warhammer. Blood rushes in her ears as she silently prays to any god who is listening that her little girl will think to use her daggers and come home safe. Emilia and Dalma have already disappeared into the forest but Raxpyn is quick to follow. They bellow and shriek and cry Engrid’s name, but hope fades with the echo of their own voices. The forest is silent, deathly so. The breeze has stopped now, as if the trees too are listening, waiting for little Engrid’s voice. It never comes.

 

Dalma cries ceaselessly.

 

“Mommy, where is she? We’re gonna find her, right? We’re gonna get her back?” Her voice is thick. She hasn’t called Emilia ‘mommy’ in years. Emilia has started to cry, too. Raxpyn watches as Emilia presses Dalma’s face into her neck, hoping to hide her tears. But Dalma is too smart, knows too well. The child wails.

 

The blood rushing in Raxpyn’s ears is deafening, drowning out even her child’s cries. Her daughter, her beautiful Engrid, one of the three greatest loves of her life, gone in an instant. Tears sting her eyes, then her face, and then her whole body is wracked with the most painful sorrow she has ever felt in her life. Raxpyn screams, loud and long and terrible, and swings at the nearest tree with her hammer.

 

It is only by chance (or by Istus’ grace, though Raxpyn can’t imagine fate smiling on her today) that Dalma hears the clatter on the other side of the tree. The child scrambles out of her mother’s grasp and wipes her face on her sleeve as she retrieves a dagger and holds it up for Raxpyn to see.

 

So begins year 11.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed! drop a comment or message me on tumblr at ahyesitsaugust, especially if you wanna know more about my d&d gals. have a great day! xox


End file.
